headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Defiance: I Just Wasn't Made for These Times
"I Just Wasn't Made for These Times" is the ninth episode of season one of the science fiction television series Defiance and the tenth episode of the series overall (if one counts the two-part series pilot as two episodes). It was directed by Allan Kroeker and written by Clark Perry. It first aired on Showcase in Canada and on Syfy in the United States on Monday, June 10th, 2013 at 9:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is available on disc two of the Defiance: Season One DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode aired on Syfy in the United Kingdom on June 4th, 2013. * This episode aired on the Seven Network in Australia on April 9th, 2014. * Teleplay writer Clark Perry is also a regular staff writer on the series. * Actress Sarah Colford, who plays a Castithan woman, is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * Actress Anna Hardwick, who plays young Grace McClintock in flashback scenes, is uncredited for her participation in this episode. Allusions * A conversation held between Amanda Rosewater, Joshua Nolan, Rafe McCawley and Gordon McClintock revolves around the Twilight film series, which starred actor Robert Pattinson. The five-movie series was based on a series of popular young adult novels by author Stephenie Meyer. Robert Pattinson played a vampire character named Edward Cullen. Coincidentally, actor Graham Greene, who plays Rafe McCawley appeared in the films as well, playing a character named Harry Clearwater. Bloopers * Quotes * Joshua Nolan: I want to know what you were doing during the Pale Wars -- all of it. * Doc Yewll: It was a war. You try to win those. You should know. You butchered enough of my people. * Joshua Nolan: I could always make it one more. .... * Tommy LaSalle: Thar she blows, captain. Two points off the starboard bow. * Joshua Nolan: Stop reading Moby Dick. * Tommy LaSalle: It's enriching. * Joshua Nolan: It's annoying. .... * Gordon McClintock: Okay, so who played me in the movie? * Rafe McCawley: Oh, uh, Robert Pattinson. * Amanda Rosewater: Yeah. * Gordon McClintock: Twilight? Which one was he, the vampire or the werewolf? * Rafe McCawley Hell, don't look at me. * Joshua Nolan: Amanda? * Amanda Rosewater: Oh. Oh, 'cause I'm the girl, I would know? * Joshua Nolan: Yeah. * Rafe McCawley: Yeah. * Amanda Rosewater: He was the vampire. * Joshua Nolan: Oh, you had his poster on your bedroom floor. * Amanda Rosewater: I plead the Fifth. * Rafe McCawley: You know, I miss the Fifth. As far as amendments goes, it was one of the best. .... * Rafe McCawley: Are you gonna shoot me or not? * Gordon McClintock: I haven't decided yet. * Rafe McCawley: Well, can I sit while you do? I'm not getting an younger here. See also External Links * * * * * * * "I Just Wasn't Made for These Times" at the Defiance Wikia References ---- Category:2013/Episodes Category:June, 2013/Episodes